User talk:Corvinus666
ANNA VALERIOUS AND WILLIAM CORVINUS (DEVIL HEIM) Anna Valerious ' *Death Immunity *Deathless *Endless/Eternal/Everlasting Life *Immortal Physiology Capabilities User possesses immortality: an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing all damages, to appear physically invulnerable, while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them while at the same time they are capable of resurrecting themselves instantly after death and completely self-sustaining, free from all bodily necessities. *'Death: No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed; in short, the user cannot die because it is already dead. Most common form of immortality. *'Head Liberation': Survive decapitation. *'Immortal Cloning': Transfer one's mind/soul into a clone to cheat death. *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Invulnerability': Cannot be harmed in any way or form. Therefore, death by physical damage is omitted. **'Temporary Invincibility' *'Life and Death Transcendence': Be beyond the very concepts of Life and Death and immune to all life and death based powers. **'Life Transcendence': Transcend the limitations of ones life/lifespan and conquer death itself. *'Life Extension': Extend one's life. *'Possession': Possess a new body/host upon death of the current, thereby surviving death and becoming immortal. *'Retroactive Immortality': Cannot remain dead, always resurrecting or reincarnating oneself after being killed. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High-level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Self-Sustenance': Can survive without the need for bodily resources, such as food. *'Self-Resurrection': Completely heal fatal injuries and resurrect upon death if body isn't entirely destroyed. **'Multiple Lifes': Can die multiple times and still live until all lifes are used up. *'Semi-Immortality': Un-aging. *'Spatial-Temporal Lock': Exist outside the normal space-time continuum, and thus immune to what happens in it. WILLIAM CORVINUS Levels of Immortality PRIMORDIAL CELESTIAL UNRIVALED Immortality AND AMORTALITY *Cannot age, thus preventing death via senescence. *Remains vulnerable to mortal wounds, severe injuries, diseases/viruses, and foreign substances. *Mental damage may still occur. Reliant Immortality (Concept-Dependent Immortality, Self-Puppetry) *User acquires immortality by anchoring their life to a certain object, source, concept, etc. *Destruction of anchor ends the user's immortality. *The physical body remains mortal, only the soul is earthbound. *May require continuous intake of source or maintenance of object to remain immortal. Immortality (Immortality via Regenerative Healing Factor) *Cannot age once reaching a certain point. *Immune to diseases, toxins and drugs. *Wounds, even crippling or fatal ones, heal near instantly. *Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. *May apply only to biological immortality, as the mind and/or soul may remain mortal. *Immortality power may be removed, rendering the user mortal once again. Unfettered Body *Cannot age once reaching a certain point. *Body is completely immune to physical damage, toxins and pathogens. *Soul and mind may remain vulnerable. *Per chance the body is harmed, regeneration may not occur. *Time-manipulating powers can erase the user's existence, as opposed to biologically killing them. Absolute Immortality *Cannot age. *Immune to all diseases, toxins and drugs. *All wounds and injuries heal instantly. *Immortality applies to not only the body, but mind and soul as well, rendering the user truly "absolute". *Power is absolute, so it can never be removed, nor can the user's existence from timelines